The field of the disclosure relates generally to electrical power distribution using a busway system, and more specifically, to methods and systems for coupling fittings within the busway system.
A busway system may be included within an electrical power distribution system. Busway systems typically include a plurality of busway sections joined together by joint sections to provide an appropriate length of busway. Busway systems are typically used in industrial or commercial buildings as an alternative to cable and conduit. Use of busway systems may decrease installation time and cost when compared to cable and conduit, and may also be a lower weight alternative to cable and conduit.
When three busway sections are to be connected in a “T” shaped arrangement, a tee connector is commonly used. Some known tee connectors are constructed using three flared end connections to allow connection to the end of the three busway sections extending beyond the tee. The middle portion of the tee is constructed by welding center leg bars to the edge of a straight section of bus bars. Once the bars are welded, a housing, which was generally constructed in the same manner, is attached around the bus bars. The result is a “T” shaped stack of busway bars with flared portions at all three ends. Each end of such a connector is identical to a standard busway section. Thus, to connect a busway section to the tee connector, a basic connector, such as is used for connecting two straight busway sections together, must be used. When three busway sections are connected using such a tee connector, the assembly includes the tee connector, three basic connectors, and the three busway sections.